


I've Been Dead All Along

by jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: america is really tired, hes aged 10000 years in a 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away/pseuds/jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away
Summary: He was happily alongside Lady Liberty they thought. He and her raised each others hand in a unification, they bitterly said.In truth, he was leashed to her.
Kudos: 14





	I've Been Dead All Along

A slight misconception made him boil.

Perhaps he was in the wrong for that, always defending himself. He never really understood the pressure, the constant turmoil, and anxiousness of wanting things to go his way. It stuck with him. Alarmed him.

America bit his inner cheek, the urge to thrum his fingers on the old yet pristine table overwhelming. He awaited the news in his master's office patiently like a dog, something that would make the others upset. And he would insist happily that it was just how his home worked, and that it wasn't bad at all.

In truth, he felt leashed to Lady Liberty. He would let her take him places, and yank him when she was irritated, but his throat would eventually feel sore from the pulling. It was never ending, it made his voice sound weak and his will to do anything deplenish. He let her reign him.

The doors opened and he smiled tiredly but contently to his president. "Any good news?" He spoke, voice raspy and quiet.

The man shook his head, sighing out tiredly; "Pearl Harbor was indeed hit."

America's head cocked to the side, tired eyes closing. He thought as his hair fell in his face. "Do you think my children will want to go to war?"

The president blinked, rather offset by such a...casual response. "Possibly. No doubt will they be angry."

America smiled weakly, submitting to Lady Liberty sudden eagerness.

"Ok; let's do this then," he whispered.

()()()

"Oh, Oh Japan," was something he wanted to say. "I'm so sorry, you poor Japan," was what he wanted to whisper.

But words fell deaf on himself as he stared in growing awe and fear as the thing before him.

How beautiful it was, destroying anything in its path. How wonderful its plumage reached out.

America was amazed, and also scared. He had made this. Made this beautiful but horrible weapon.

It would change the chess game.

"America, what _is_ that thing?" Russia softly whispered, far too unnerved by this destruction to look at the young-far too young nation, he thought-nation.

America's lips shakily lifted, eyes melded into a defeated set of the face. "Something terrible," he answered quietly.

Many Allies gawked at him, and he felt Lady Liberty yanking his leash.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to try and write america as a really defeated boy since i usually only see him being really angry and depressed or happy on this subject
> 
> hope you enjoyed o3o


End file.
